


Georgia On My Mind

by uxmaren651



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Eric Bittle - Freeform, Jack Zimmermann - Freeform, Jack Zimmermann is a giant teddy bear, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxmaren651/pseuds/uxmaren651
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quickie about Jack and Bitty slow dancing to Georgia On My Mind because I thought about it and couldn't get it out of my head! Yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> If this is already a fic title in this fandom (which I totally thought it was but couldn't find one??) and the author is not okay with that, let me know and I'll change it.

       Bitty knew he was in too deep when he looked at his phone and saw that he had Johnny Cash. He didn’t really listen to it on his own, but he couldn’t pretend it wasn’t on a playlist he shared with Jack, along with Georgia On My Mind and a plethora of other embarrassing things.  
       Bitty stood in Jack’s kitchen in Providence, his phone plugged into the speaker, blaring music as he stirred batter. Despite being technologically advanced, Bitty preferred to bake the “old fashioned” way, mixing by hand. Jack sat at the counter, humming absentmindedly to Taylor Swift as he texted George about work.  
       As Bitty placed the bowl down to preheat the oven, the song switched over to an old, old song Coach’s parents might have liked. Bitty rolled his eyes as he watched Jack smile and stand from his seat, looking softly at Bitty.

      “Georgia, Georgia,” Jack sang, nearing Bitty and grabbing his waist, pulling him closer easily. It was a soft movement, but the ease with which he did it reminded Bitty of how strong Jack was. Jack sang along, placing Bitty’s hand on his shoulder and holding his other hand. Bitty looked at Jack’s chest, sighing when Jack’s hand settled on the small of his back and they began to sway gently. “Already tired of looking up, eh?” Jack chirped in a low voice, smiling wide.

       Bitty’s mind went blank of chirps when he looked up into Jack’s eyes. “Honey, I could never get tired of looking at you,” Bitty shook his head, laughing in defeat. “But,” He added, before Jack could get a word in, “You know I’m not good at slow dancing.”

      “I like leading,” Jack replied, turning them in the opposite direction. Bitty rested his head on Jack’s chest, releasing their hands and wrapping both around Jack’s shoulders. He could feel the vibrations of Jack’s soft singing against his cheek. He hadn’t thought it before, but for once in his life, he really didn’t want this song to end.

      “Gosh, you’ve got me turning into my Mama,” Bitty giggled.

      “Huh?”

      “Nothin’... cept that I love you.” Bitty smiled. “So much that I like old man music.”

      “I love you too.” Jack chuckled, kissing the top of Bitty’s head, letting his lips linger there until the end of the song. Bitty dragged his tired arms from Jack’s shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Jack added, “So much that I ruin my diet every time you cook.”

      “Oh hush, you like it.” Bitty said, remembering the dough he had been preparing four minutes ago. He started to untangle himself from Jack, but Jack held on tight.

      “Just one more minute,” Jack whispered into Bitty’s hair. Bitty’s already flushed, cherry-pie cheeks turned a shade darker. He buried his head as far into Jack’s chest as he could and ingrained the moment in his memory. Jack’s arms firm around his back, his big hands sprawled against Bitty’s back. Bitty breathed in Jack’s sweet, piney scent and sighed. He could fall asleep to the sound of Jack’s steady heartbeat, drowning out the music. If Bitty closed his eyes for too long, he was afraid Jack would have to carry him to bed. But maybe that wasn’t so bad…


End file.
